xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legolas Thranduilion (Earth-314150)
Legolas Thranduilion (b. January 13, TA 1277), the Elvenking of the Woodland Realm, is a Sindarin elf, and father of Calad. He is married to Crystal Summers, a witch. Legolas was part of the Fellowship of the Ring in the Third Age. With his keen eyesight, sensitive hearing, and excellent bowmanship, Legolas was a valuable resource to the other eight of the Fellowship. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as an Elf 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' Although he lived among them and in their culture, Legolas was not fully of the Silvan Elves. As a son of the Elven-king Thranduil, who had originally come from Doriath, Legolas was at least part Sindarin Elf, as his mother's identity is completely unknown. This is complicated by the fact that a small minority of Sindarin Elves ruled the predominantly Silvan Woodland Realm of Northern Mirkwood, a minority to which Legolas belonged. The Sindarin minority in that realm, who should have been nobler and wiser than the Silvan Elves, can be seen as having "gone native" at the end of the First Age: after Morgoth was defeated and all of the grand Elf-kingdoms of Beleriand were destroyed, they can be seen as going back to "a simpler time" in their culture. Like all elves, Legolas has a great respect and appreciation for nature. While in Fangorn Forest he longed to return once more in order to explore its wonders more thoroughly. He is kind, and cares greatly for his friends, even Gimli the Dwarf, though it was a rarity for Elves and Dwarves to express a liking for one another. Due to his age however, he is somewhat egotistical and thinks of those around him, adults in technicality, as children (all except for Gandalf). Legolas is shown to hold his liquor very well. Eomer challenged Legolas and Gimli to a drinking game, which he won, when Gimli fainted and collapsed after drinking too much ale. After drinking numerous amounts of ale he simply said, "I feel something, a slight tingling on my fingers. I think it's affecting me." 'Equipment' Weapons Legolas carries two weapons with him on his journey with the Fellowship. He sports a slender bow of Mirkwood, which he aims with deadly precision. He prefers to pierce his enemies from afar, but he also carries "at his belt a long white knife". In Lothlorien, he was given a long-bow of the Galadhrim, stouter than those of the fashion of Mirkwood. Nevertheless he adopts his new bow and makes deadly use of it in the remainder of the War of the Ring. This bow had a draw weight of about 150 pounds. It could reputedly send an arrow with deadly force for over 400 yards. The bow was over six feet tall, and was made from a single piece of Mallorn heartwood. Its string had a single strand of Galadriel's hair entwined with it to help speed the arrow along even faster. Legolas' skill with the bow is revered, even as good as that of Beleg Cúthalion. At one time, he wields a Rohirric sword at the Battle of Helm's Deep, presumably because his daggers would not be very effective from horseback. He also carries two knives across his back, instead of a single knife in his belt. 'Transportations' Category:Elves Category:Sindars Category:Married Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Capricorn (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-314150 Characters Category:Royalty